Fluff and Circumstance
by Adara-chan67
Summary: Basically, pointless fluff. Parings: HieiKurama, YusukeKeiko, KuwabaraYukina, KoenmaBotan. This story includes SHOUNEN AI. My first ever, and also my first solo story, so be gentle, okay?
1. Invisible

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING! I'm a poor eighth grade student, for crying out loud! The songs belong to Clay Aiken and the Rascal Flatts, and the characters belong to the Japanese people that came up with them. _

_Author's Note: Excuse the shortness of the chapters and such. It's my first shounen-ai ever, as well as the first thing I've ever written without my sister's help, so be nice, okay? And I do accept flames, but if you send me one, you may very well find it thrown back in your face very publicly. Enjoy!_

* * *

Invisible

**Whatcha' doin' tonight?**

**I wish I could be a fly on your wall.**

**Are you really alone?**

**Who's stealin' your dreams?**

**Why can't I bring you into my life?**

**What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?**

Hiei perched on the limb outside Kurama's apartment, huddled against the late November chill, peering inside, waiting for Kurama to make an appearance. He'd been sitting there for at least an hour now, and Kurama had yet to enter his bedroom. He was always there by now, in his room, doing his always-present pile of high school homework. Usually, he got there by eight and was usually up until after midnight, meticulously writing, going over, correcting, and rewriting his papers. But it was past eleven now, and Kurama had just up and disappeared. WHERE WAS HE?

**If I was invisible,**

**Then I could just watch you in your room.**

**If I was invincible,**

**I'd make you mine tonight.**

**If hearts were unbreakable,**

**Then I could just tell you where I stand.**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible...**

**(Wait...I already am.)**

Hiei had no real idea of how he had come to be here, perched on a limb outside Kurama's window, in the middle of the night, in freezing weather, peering into an empty bedroom. He was equally unsure of the reason he was so desperate to glimpse Kurama. But he _was_ sure of one thing: he wouldn't leave until he was sure Kurama was safe in his room.

**Saw your face in the crowd.**

**I call out your name.**

**You don't hear a sound.**

**I keep tracing your steps,**

**Each move that you make.**

**Wish I could read what goes through your mind.**

**Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life.**

Why was he worried, anyway? Sure, Kurama had enemies, but he could take care of himself, as he had proven on many occasions. Besides, he didn't care about people enough to be worried for them. So what sense did it make for him to be anywhere near this place? But he didn't leave. For reasons completely unknown to himself, he stayed, and watched, and waited.

**If I was invisible,**

**Then I could just watch you in your room.**

**If I was invincible,**

**I'd make you mine tonight.**

**If hearts were unbreakable,**

**Then I could just tell you where I stand.**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible...**

**(Wait...I already am.)**

It began to rain. Hiei hated rain. He hated being wet. Wet meant cold, and cold meant shivering, and shivering meant vulnerability. Hiei hated feeling vulnerable above all other things. So why didn't he get up and leave??? WHY DID HE JUST SIT THERE AND FREEZE???

He had no idea. Unless...no way...he couldn't be...He dismissed the thought firmly, telling it angrily not to return.

**I reach out,**

**But you don't even see me.**

**Even when I scream out,**

**Baby, you don't hear me.**

**I am nothing without you.**

**Just a shadow passing through...**

…There was just no way. He could _not_ be developing feelings for _Kurama_. There were just _so many_ reasons it was impossible. For one thing, Hiei Jaganshi did _not_ fall in love. It was just something that didn't happen, like eating dinner without ice cream for dessert. For another, he was sure he was straight. And he and Kurama had known each other for so long! Surely he would have known before if he'd really liked Kurama.

No, it just wasn't possible...but he couldn't chase the thought away now that it had weaseled its way into his head, and he was forced to let it stay while he sat out in the rain, waiting for Inari knew what.

**If I was invisible,**

**Then I could just watch you in your room.**

**If I was invincible,**

**I'd make you mine tonight.**

**If hearts were unbreakable,**

**Then I could just tell you where I stand.**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible...**

**(Wait...I already am.)**

The door to Kurama's room opened suddenly, and the redhead walked in. He looked exhausted. His eyes were half-closed, his hair was unusually messy, and his clothes were rumpled and unkempt. He also looked very..._sad_. He went over to his desk and pulled the stack of textbooks toward him, yawning. But he didn't do anything after that. He just stared at the wall, his eyes empty.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of this silent staring, he sighed visibly and pushed all the work away, got up, and fell into bed fully clothed. He buried his face in his pillow, and his shoulders began to shake.

Hiei stared in disbelief. Kurama was _crying_? But Kurama never cried! What had happened to make him fall apart like this? Hiei wanted to jump in and find out, but...he was scared. Ridiculous, yes, but there it was. And so he just watched, until Kurama got up, wiped his eyes, and went into the adjoining bathroom next to his bedroom. Then Hiei snapped out of his trance, jumped out of the tree, and left.

**If I was invisible...**

**If I was invisible...**

**If I was invisible...**

**If I was invisible...**

**If I was invisible...**

**If I was invisible...**

* * *

Well? Continue? Quit? What do you think? R&R, people!

Hiei: What's with you people making me into a stalker? I'm not that creepy!

Kender: Yes, you are.

Hiei: HEY!

Kurama: And why am I crying? What happened to me? Did someone take my brush? DID SOMEONE TAKE MY BRUSH NAMED FRED???

Hiei and Kender: …


	2. The Way

_Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! It's pretty darn bad, but hey, it's my first shounen-ai! Give me a break._

* * *

The Way

**There's something about the way you look tonight.**

**There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you.**

**There's something about the way your lips invite.**

**Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around.**

**And I want you to be mine,**

**And if you need a reason why...**

The next night, Hiei found himself back outside Kurama's window again, but at least this time, he had some idea of what he was doing there.

He'd been awake all night, thinking. Thinking about what he felt inside, and how...strange it was. Strange in a good way. He had never had these feelings before, but after spending a sleepless night analyzing and pondering them, he had to admit, they didn't feel half bad. But should he _pursue_ them?

**It's in the way that you move me,**

**And the way that you tease me**

**The way that I want you tonight.**

**It's in the way that you hold me,**

**And the way that you know me.**

**When I can't find the right words to say,**

**You feel it in the way.**

Hiei couldn't find an answer to his dilemma, so he went out the next evening to walk through the city and think some more. And found himself back at Kurama's house, outside the window.

Unfortunately for Hiei, a) Kurama was absent once again and b) the weather decided _not_ to favor him and to be bone-crackingly cold and rainy again. But Hiei stayed. Why? None of us know.

**There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind.**

**There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl.**

**Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.**

**Maybe it's the way that it makes me feel you see you smile.**

**And the reasons they may change.**

**But what I'm feeling stays the same.**

Kurama came home even later that night, but this time, he didn't even try to begin his homework. Looking kind of dazed, he sat on his bed, not even glancing at his window, which was something of a relief to Hiei. He sat there, until the phone on his desk jangled. Then he pounced—yes, pounced—across the room and seized it. He talked to it, listened for a few moments, then hung up and...laughed and did a jig?!

**It's in the way that you move me,**

**And the way that you tease me**

**The way that I want you tonight.**

**It's in the way that you hold me,**

**And the way that you know me.**

**When I can't find the right words to say,**

**You feel it in the way.**

Either Hiei gasped much louder than he had thought, or Kurama was finally aware of his surroundings. But for whatever reason, he looked very suddenly at the window, and before Hiei could even gather his wits to run, Kurama had crossed the room, seized the window latch, and pulled it open.

Hiei stared as a fork of lightning crossed the sky, illuminating Kurama's face. His breath caught momentarily. He'd never noticed how nice that red hair was, or how brilliantly green his eyes really were...Hiei shook himself mentally. He sounded like such an idiot, even to his own head.

**I just can't put my fingers on**

**Just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.**

**So don't ask me to describe.**

**I get all jumped up inside,**

**Just thinking 'bout the way.**

Hiei," Kurama said softly, looking shocked and...concerned? No, he must be mistaken. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing, not to mention the storm!" He looked intently at Hiei, and frowned. "You're shivering! Get in here!" And Hiei was hauled into Kurama's room without much say in the matter. "You're soaked to the skin, Hiei. How long were you out there?!"

"A...a few hours, I guess..." Hiei said through chattering teeth.

"Hours?" Kurama gasped. "That's it. You, shower, now." He threw a spare set of clothes at Hiei and pushed him into the bathroom, amid many protests. "No, no, no arguments. In. Take a bath, warm up, change, and come downstairs to get some food. And to explain the reason you were spying on me."

**It's in the way that you move me,**

**And the way that you tease me**

**The way that I want you tonight.**

**It's in the way that you hold me,**

**And the way that you know me.**

**When I can't find the right words to say,**

**You feel it in the way.**

For reasons he _still_ didn't understand, Hiei followed Kurama's orders. He figured out how to work the bathtub taps, took a hot shower, changed into the too-big clothes, and found his way through the large apartment to the kitchen.

Kurama was standing by the stove, stirring something in a pot. "Sit down, Hiei," he said without turning. Hiei sat, and until Kurama emptied the contents of the pot into two bowls, there was silence. But then...

"Why were you spying on me, Hiei?"

The words were gentle, but Kurama plainly expected an answer, and a good one.

But Hiei didn't have much of an answer. "I...I'm not sure," he admitted. But Kurama just looked piercingly at him, and Hiei elaborated. "I...I ended up here last night...and I watched you...you...looked so sad...I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kurama nodded. "Okay, but...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come last night?"

"I...I don't know..." Hiei said quietly. "But...it was cold...and I hate the cold...and your place seemed like it would be...safe...it was just a moment of weakness. I'm sorry."

Kurama shrugged. "No, no, it's all right. It's nice to know you have moments of weakness. But why were you concerned for me?"

Hiei, watching Kurama as he talked, knew he couldn't answer that question with words. He didn't even _have_ an answer. Not sure exactly what he planned on doing, he got up, walked around the table, and leaned over to kiss Kurama's lips.

**There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.**

**There's nothing more to say than**

**I feel it in the way.**

--------

Kender: Aww! How sweet!

Kurama: ...

Hiei: DID I JUST KISS KURAMA???

Kender: I believe you did.

Kurama: ...

Hiei: Let me rephrase that. Did I just kiss Kurama and LIKE IT?

Kender: I didn't see that coming...

Kurama: ...

Hiei: Kurama? Kurama, are you all right?

Kender: Um...Kurama? Kurama? Hello???

Kurama: ... **dies of shock**

Kender: Kurama? KURAMA??? **shrugs** Oh, well...thankies for the lovely reviews, people! Send more to make up for the pathetic amount of reviews for the other fics and I will be a very happy authoress! In other words, R&R, peeps! **turns to dead fox on floor** Kurama, get up. KURAMA!

* * *

**Reviewer's comments:**

**FireChibi**: Well, as you can see, I continued! Thankies for saying it's good. I don't like flames...hides under bed as a flame pops up on the screen

**dquill**: I continued! Goooo me! And I love Hiei/Kurama fics too, but I never tried writing one. My sister has, though. You should check her out. Just do a search for the story "Revenge" because I forget her username. Thanks for the review!

**jessie**: I think you need to start an account on either FanFiction or MediaMiner. That way I wouldn't have to remember to tell you when I update. Thankies for the review!

**icedargonkatana( )**: Sorry, you won't find out why Kurama was crying until the next chapter. But don't worry, it's all written down and everything. I just hafta type it and update it. And tell your brother Fred that he _should_ be honored, because that brush is very important to Kurama.

**What2callmyself**: Like I told icedargonkatana, I'll tell you why Kurama was crying in the next chapter, as well as what Hiei is going to do. Thanks for the review!

There was one other person who reviewed, on , but the crappy site won't show the stupid review to me! I promise I'll try to get it working and put your review in the next chapter! I'm sorry...


	3. When You Say You Love Me

_Author's Note: Did I ever put a disclaimer on here? I hope I did...if not, I'm sooo sorry! Anyway, here it is: I'm just a poor junior high student who has no cash and doesn't own a thing, so don't sue me!!!_

* * *

When You Say You Love Me

**I've been watching for from afar,**

**And the way you make your way around the bar.**

**You laugh like you're really entertained,**

**And you smile like it's your favorite game.**

**Now you're moving closer to me,**

**And our eyes are connected emotionally.**

**I'm not looking for a one-night stand,**

**Or a place for a broken heart to mend.**

**I know everybody here wants to hold you.**

**I know what it's like 'cause I feel the same.**

**When you look in my eyes**

**There's a part of me that's still afraid.**

When Hiei woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't sleeping on a hard surface for once. No, he was lying on something warm and soft. This confused him, and also disturbed him enough to wake him up fully. He opened his eyes and rolled over.

The next thing he noticed confused him even more.

He was lying on Kurama's bed, and Kurama was on an air mattress on the floor, sound asleep. _What in the world...?_ Hiei wondered. Then memories washed over him, and he smiled slightly.

The night before, when he had kissed Kurama, he had definitely been the most surprised person in the room, as well as the most tense. He was sure Kurama was going to push him away and throw him out in disgust. But that hadn't happened. Quite the contrary, actually. Kurama had actually _kissed him back_! He seemed to have been waiting and—dare he hope it?—_hoping _for something like this to happen. That fact was shocking enough, but when Kurama had hauled him upstairs and told him he was going to spend the night, no arguments, (and he did _not _mean what you perverts out there are probably thinking) Hiei had about had a heart attack. "It's too cold for you to go out again," he had said firmly. "Now, bed." And then he'd shoved the shell-shocked Hiei into his bed and set up an air mattress for himself.

No doubt about it now—that fox was _weird..._

**When you say you love me**

**Do you mean it?**

**Baby, when you hold me**

**Do you feel it?**

**Should I believe the magic in your eyes?**

**I would wait until the end of time**

**To hear you say you love me like you mean it.**

**Baby, when you hold me, make me feel it.**

**All I wanna do it make you mine.**

**I've been hurt way too many times.**

Hiei was still watching Kurama when he rolled over, looking up at Hiei. He smiled sleepily. "Morning," he said softly. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm." Hiei rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry I took over your bed..."

"It's fine. You were exhausted. You obviously needed the sleep. You passed out as soon as you hit the bed...didn't even pull the blankets up."

"What time is it?"

Kurama looked at his watch. "Almost eight. You hungry?"

Hiei nodded, confused. Why was Kurama being so casual??? Why wasn't he mentioning their kiss last night? Was Hiei blowing the whole thing out of proportion or...

His thoughts were abruptly cut off there, because Kurama settled the matter by getting up, walking over, and kissing him full on the lips. "You looked confused," he explained gently. "I wanted to clear your head."

"Well...you did clear up some questions," Hiei said weakly. Kurama smiled and kissed him again, and then again, and then once more.

"Mind clear now?" he asked, smiling.

"Very," Hiei said, slightly breathless. "It wasn't a dream, then?"

Kurama laughed. "Am I really that good at kissing?"

"Yes." Hiei nodded fervently, and Kurama laughed again. "Can we get breakfast now?"

"In a minute," Kurama whispered. And then he sat down on the bed, pulled Hiei to him, and kissed him again.

**They say if you wanna make God laugh,**

**Then all you gotta do is tell him your plans.**

**I know that the timing's not right.**

**Didn't know that I would meet you tonight.**

**It's not that I don't really like the attention.**

**I feel like the only man in the room.**

**Are you really sincere?**

**Is this just something that you do?**

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying two nights ago?"

Kurama looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"You know, in your room, late, two nights ago. You came in your room, tried to do your homework, pushed it away, laid down on your bed, and…cried."

"Oh...that..." Kurama said, looking uncomfortable and sad again. "It was nothing."

"Your human form is a bad liar, fox."

"Fox?"

"Well, isn't that what you are? Now tell me why you were crying."

"It was...nothing. Just an accident."

"An accident? What kind? Was anyone hurt?"

Kurama nodded slowly. "It was a car accident."

"What, the detective died _again_?"

That forced a laugh from Kurama. "No. Yusuke is very much alive. It was my mother and stepfather."

Hiei's face turned serious. He knew how much Kurama loved Shiori and her new husband. "Were they hurt?"

Kurama nodded. "My stepfather was...was killed."

Hiei dumped his plate on the floor by accident. "_What_?!"

"And mother..." Kurama sighed, suddenly looking older than he should have. "She was badly injured. They don't know if she'll be all right or not. The scale tipped in her direction when she woke up last night, but..." He looked up at Hiei helplessly. "Hiei, she could die." He leaned back and rubbed his temple. "I was at the hospital last night, and the night before."

_He looks so sad,_ Hiei thought. "Fox..." he said softly, reaching across the table and taking one of Kurama's hands. "It'll be okay."

Kurama looked him in the eye. "How can you be sure?"

"Because," Hiei said firmly. "I just got you, and I won't see you hurt as long as I'm breathing. Now get over here and kiss me, and then we'll go see your mother. We can figure out on the way how to explain me to her." The fox obliged, sure that things would be perfect after today.

**When you say you love me**

**Do you mean it?**

**Baby, when you hold me**

**Do you feel it?**

**Should I believe the magic in your eyes?**

**I would wait until the end of time**

**To hear you say you love me like you mean it.**

**Baby, when you hold me, make me feel it.**

**All I wanna do it make you mine.**

**I've been hurt way too many times.**

But his thoughts were proved wrong just a couple of weeks later.

It was really Hiei's fault, as he sheepishly admitted later. See, the thing with Hiei was that he didn't show his feelings well in public at all. While they were at Kurama's house, he was always tender and loving, always around to talk, or to do whatever Kurama wanted to do. But around their friends, he was very elusive, and kept away from Kurama except when it was strictly necessary.

And Hiei, not being the best with feelings and all that, didn't see how much that hurt the kitsune. And Hiei also didn't know that it made Kurama think twice about their relationship, and that his elusiveness could very well end his near-perfect world.

Hiei didn't know all of that, and so, as he admitted later, that made the whole fight his fault.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. We need to go back to the start of the whole fiasco.

**Again and again and again,**

**I've been hurt my friend till the end.**

**You know I've been high, I've been low.**

**I've got no place left to go.**

**Again and again and again,**

**When will this search ever end?**

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" Hiei looked up from his sword across the room at Kurama, on his bed.

"You know I love you, right?"

"..."

"And...and you love me, right?"

"..."

"Hiei?" Kurama asked uneasily.

"Fox...you know you're right."

"Then why won't you say it, or even stop insulting me around people?"

"I...I don't want people to know, is all. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"So you're embarrassed, is that it?" Kurama was surprised by the bitterness in his own voice.

"It's...it's not that, Fox..."

"Don't insult me, Jaganshi. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think." Kurama's words were out of his control now. He was _angry_.

Hiei sat silently, stunned by his lover's anger.

"I think you should go, Hiei." Kurama's voice was suddenly colder than Yoko's had ever been.

"But..."

"Just...just go, okay? And...and it would be best if you didn't come back."

"But Fox..."

"Don't call me that anymore! And get out!"

And Hiei went. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, and was out the window before Kurama could blink, lest the kitsune see the tear gems falling to the ground.

**When you say you love me**

**Do you mean it?**

**Baby, when you hold me**

**Do you feel it?**

**Should I believe the magic in your eyes?**

**I would wait until the end of time**

**To hear you say you love me like you mean it.**

**Baby, when you hold me, make me feel it.**

**All I wanna do it make you mine.**

**I've been hurt way too many times.**

* * *

Kender: Oh, how sad...

Kurama: WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I AM NOT THAT MEAN IN REAL LIFE!

Hiei: Does that mean I can't kiss the fox anymore?

Kender: That's right, Hiei!

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **dies of a broken heart**

Kender: Whoa...he really likes you, Kurama...

Kurama: Wait...WHY CAN'T I KISS HIM ANYMORE?

Kender: Because you just broke up.

Kurama: SO?

Kender: Well, since you just broke up, it would hardly do for you to kiss until I write the get-back-together scene.** patient**

Kurama: IT'S A STORY! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REAL LIFE!

Kender: To the readers, it's all part of the story. We have to set the scene and keep it set. So _no kissing!_

Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **falls dead next to Hiei**

Kender: **sigh** So dramatic...well, since Hiei and Kurama, my star muses, are both dead, don't be surprised if it takes a little while for the next chapter to come out! Until then...R&R, people!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**flyingshadow370**: Thanks for the great review! I feel more loved now. And all is finally explained in this chapter! Yay...

**flyingshadow370**: Two reviews from you! Now I feel REALLY loved...

**fire and napalm**: Hey, sorry again about not putting your comment up last chapter. MediaMiner _finally_ started working for me, so I got to actually _read_ the review. Thanks for the compliment! And as for what happened to Kurama, well, if you don't know yet, I suggest you read above. LOL.


	4. I Survived You

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the songs in this fic, because I am completely destitute and all I have is fifty cents I found in the washing machine._

_

* * *

_

I Survived You

**I see the picture clear now,**

**The fog has lifted.**

**The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever.**

**Yeah, you're gifted.**

**But you forgot to dot some Is and cross some Ts along the way.**

**I'm better now despite you, baby.**

**I'm stronger these days.**

**Stronger...**

"Suichi?"

Kurama jerked out of his daze and looked across the room at his mother, in her hospital bed. "Mother! You're awake!" he said, knocking over his chair as he leaped across the room to hug his mother. "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?"

Shiori smiled weakly. "I feel fine. Numb. It doesn't hurt..."

"You're numb from the painkillers, Mother."

"How long?"

"Five days since you last woke up. The doctors were getting worried, and I was scared to death!"

"I meant, how long since the accident? I don't remember waking up. I don't remember anything since the car flipped over..."

Kurama swallowed. That meant...

"Suichi...don't look so uncomfortable. I know. I know he's gone."

Kurama had a hard time speaking around the lump in his throat. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. I felt it...his absence...the moment I woke up. But I _won't_ think about it, Suichi, and neither will you. Because if I thought about it, I'd want to die, and I just can't do that." She smiled again, though her eyes were bright. "I still have to take care of you..." As if remembering something, she glanced at the clock, without even trying to lift her head. "Suichi, what day is it?"

"Monday, Mother. Do—" His eyes widened. "Oh! School! I forgot to call!" And he pounced on Shiori's phone and dialed. He explained to the person who answered that he wouldn't be coming to school today, because he was going to be at the hospital watching over his mother, so could she please have his teachers send his homework to his house with someone, while Shiori looked on with a smile.

And outside, on the windowsill, just out of sight, a small figure watched him with a look of raw longing on his face.

**I survived the crash.**

**Survived the burn.**

**Survived the worst, yeah, baby,**

**But I learned.**

**Survived the lies.**

**Survived the blues.**

**Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.**

**And when you wrote me off like I was doomed,**

**I survived you.**

"Tell me what's wrong, Suichi," Shiori said softly.

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong," Shiori repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Suichi," Shiori said patiently, "I know you. You've been talking to me all afternoon, but your mind is a million miles away. 'Fess up, son. I need something juicy to take my mind off my boredom...and everything..."

It was a week after Shiori had woken up and stayed awake. Kurama hadn't been to school except to collect his work. He spent most of his time at the hospital. Luckily, his teachers understood, and cooperated well, just handing him a thick folder of homework every time he rushed into the principal's office, making an inquiry or two about his mother, and then letting him go with many well-wishes for Shiori.

Shiori already looked better. Her cheeks finally had some color, and she looked livelier. The doctors all said that there was no reason for her not to be okay in the long run.

But the accident had also left its mark. Shiori's right leg was permanently damaged, crushed by the weight of the car. Right now, it was encased in a cast, but the doctors had told them that it would soon be replaced with a brace that Shiori would wear for the rest of her life, unless a miracle took place. She would be able to walk eventually, but she would always limp, and for the first year or so, she'd be in a wheelchair, and then on crutches. And though Kurama would die rather than show it, the thought of his mother never walking properly again made him blanch inside. She hadn't done anything to deserve it!

Shiori, however, had taken the news the same way she had taken the news of her dead husband: calmly, refusing to dwell on what could not be changed, and to concentrate instead on getting out of the hospital and moving on with her life, working with what she had: a wonderful son who would be sure to help her, a good job with a decent paycheck, and good friends. That, she assured her son, was enough for her.

And that made Kurama absolutely certain that his mother was the bravest person he had ever met, in the Ningenkai, Makai, or Reikai.

"Well, Suichi?"

Kurama sighed heavily and gave in, simply tired of hiding it. "I should've known it would come to this. You can read me too well."

"And don't you forget it. Now, spill."

"All right, all right! Here goes nothing...you remember when I was telling you about my friends Yusuke and Kuwabara, and I mentioned a little guy named Hiei?"

"Only in passing, if I remember correctly. You didn't seem anxious to talk about him."

"I wasn't. You see, Hiei and I have a...complicated relationship. We...he's...he's more...he means more to me than he should, I guess you could say...this is harder than I'd expected..."

"Suichi, are you telling me..."

"…Yes." Kurama looked away, focusing on an immensely fascinating spot on the plain, blank white wall.

"I knew it!" Shiori grinned and clapped her hands in delight. "I love being proven right!"

"Um...Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Well, I assume that we're talking about the fact that you aren't exactly attracted to the kind of people you're _supposed _to be?"

"Yes…but..." Kurama cut himself off when Shiori clapped again, giggling at his expression.

"Don't worry, Suichi, I have not gone mad. I just love being right!"

"You _knew_?"

"I had a feeling, yes. I know you too well, remember? Anyway, go on. We still haven't gotten around to what's _really_ bothering you."

**I can look in the mirror now.**

**It's been a slow awakening.**

**Haunted by a heart full of you,**

**I couldn't help mistaking**

**That you could ever care for anyone,**

**Anyone but yourself.**

**But you would have to have a conscience, baby.**

**Good luck, I wish you well.**

And so Kurama explained. He began by telling his mother all about Hiei and how perfect he'd seemed (without revealing his past, of course.) He told her how he and Hiei had gotten together, how Hiei had comforted him when he explained about Shiori, how Kurama had thought that something was finally going right, and how that idea had been shattered before long, and why.

"But you still love him. You told me so," Shiori said simply as he finished.

"When?"

"Before you started your story. You told me Hiei _is_ more important to you than he should be. You used present-tense." She smiled. "You really need to get the little signals under control, Suichi. And don't even bother protesting. You gave yourself away, and you know I'm right."

Kurama sat back and sighed. "Okay, you win. Again. But what do I _do_ about it?"

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Mother, weren't you listening? He's _ashamed_ of me!"

"No, he isn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I listened to your story. He isn't ashamed, Suichi. He's scared."

"…What?"

"Well, according to you, this Hiei has had quite a bad life. Abandoned by his parents, separated from his sister, having so few friends and no permanent place to live...it's terrible! Finally getting what he wants more than anything must seem too good to be true to him! He's scared of _losing_ you, Suichi. Have you ever thought that, maybe, he just wants to treasure it in silence? Keep it close to his heart so that the love between you two isn't endangered?"

Kurama, stunned, took a moment to process this. For almost two weeks, he had been so angry at Hiei and at the world that he'd never thought about things from this angle. His thoughts about Hiei had been as black as the Jaganshi's hair. "But...why didn't he just _tell_ me?"

"Did you ever give him the chance?"

"Of course...!" Kurama began. But then he remembered. He hadn't let Hiei say anything at all. "...not," he finished. "Okay, you've got me, I've been a total jerk. So what do I do?"

"You find him! You apologize before you run out of time! I thought I'd raised an _intelligent_ son!"

Her genuine exasperation had the effect of _finally _clearing things up, and Kurama jumped up as she finished. "Mother, I know I'd planned to spend the day with you, but..."

"Get out of here, Suichi," Shiori said, grinning. "I'll just eat some more crappy hospital food while I wait for you to come back. And you _will_ come back and give me all the juicy details or I will _never_ forgive you, Suichi Minamino."

**I survived the crash.**

**Survived the burn.**

**Survived the worst, yeah, baby,**

**But I learned.**

**Survived the lies.**

**Survived the blues.**

**Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.**

**And when you wrote me off like I was doomed,**

**I survived you.**

Hiei saw the kitsune glance out the window before he left the room, and immediately leapt to the ground. He did _not_ want Kurama to find him. No doubt he'd just get yelled at some more...

Hiei had had a lot of time to think lately, since he couldn't go to Kurama's house for something interesting to do. And he had come to the conclusion that he and Kurama's relationship probably couldn't be salvaged. He had simply made too big a mess of things. It would be better for everyone if he just got over it.

But every time he saw Kurama—which, if you think about it, was inevitable, what with work and all—he knew he would never be able to do that. Every time he saw the kitsune, he felt the sparks, and he felt like crying because it was no longer possible to do anything _about_ those sparks. Kurama made that perfectly clear whenever Hiei came close enough to talk to him.

But maybe there was a way...if only he could think of it...

**This heart has been torn in two,**

**Cut and bruised**

**With too many bitter endings.**

**I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you**

**Rain on my new beginning.**

"Hiei-oniisan! Hello!"

"Hi, Yukina," Hiei said awkwardly as he walked into Genkai's dojo—Yukina's now, since Genkai had died a few years back.

"What are you doing here? You never come to the dojo!" Yukina said. "Come on, sit."

"No, it's all right. I...I can't stay long...I came to ask a favor of you, actually."

"You know I'll try to do whatever you ask, Hiei-oniisan. What do you need?"

"Well...you know what a karaoke bar is, right?"

"Of course! I've never been to one, though."

"And you know where the nearest one is?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Then could you call up Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Kurama, and that blue-haired ditz and tell them to meet you there at six o'clock tomorrow night? Without mentioning the fact that I'll be there, if you can?"

"Um...yes...but...why?"

"Don't ask, please. You'll find out tomorrow. Please?"

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Thank you!" And he _hugged_ her, which shocked them both, and high-tailed it out of there. Yukina watched him go with a little smile on her face.

**I survived the crash.**

**Survived the burn.**

**Survived the worst, yeah, baby,**

**But I learned.**

**Survived the lies.**

**Survived the blues.**

**Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.**

**And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.**

"Yusuke?"

"Yukina?"

"Yes."

"Um...hi...is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Then why'd you call? I thought phones were against your family's moral code or something."

"I think they _are_ against Hiei-oniisan's code. He doesn't like human objects. Anyway, I was actually just thinking that since we all met, we haven't actually _relaxed_."

"Okay..."

"Well, isn't it true?"

"I guess so..."

"Well, what do you think of a night of actual _fun_, then?"

"Are you talking _alcoholic_ fun?" Yusuke asked, sounding suddenly eager.

"No! Yusuke, don't be an idiot!"

Yusuke laughed. "Oh, yeah, Hiei is _definitely_ your brother..."

"Yes, he is. Anyway, are you in?"

"Uh...sure. Why not? Who's going?"

"Everyone, hopefully. Except Hiei-oniisan, I think."

"And where are we going?"

"Karaoke bar. The one near your house."

"Uh...right...but…what's this sudden interest in fun?"

"The result of a lifetime of boredom until I met you guys. Now, spread the word!"

"To everyone?"

"Yes."

"Even Botan? And Koenma? And Shizuru? And..."

"_Everyone_!" And as she hung up, she thought aloud, "I wonder what Hiei-oniisan is planning? And...why?"

**I survived the crash.**

**Survived the burn.**

**Survived the worst, yeah, baby,**

**But I learned.**

**Survived the lies.**

**Survived the blues.**

**Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.**

**And when you wrote me off like I was doomed,**

**I survived you.**

* * *

Kurama: Now that Yukina mentions it, what _are_ you planning, Hiei?

Hiei: None of your business.

Kurama: **chibi look**

Hiei: No, I won't give in this time. I _won't_ look at you! **turns away**

Kurama: _Please_, Hiei? **whiny voice**

Hiei: Don't do that! You know I can't stand saying no to you when you do that!

Kurama: _Pleeeeeeeease_?

Hiei: _No! No no no no no no and NO!_

Kurama: **stands in front of him and gives another adorable chibi look**

Hiei: _Noooooooooooooo_! **runs away screaming**

Kurama: Wait, Hiei! Please? I promise I won't tell! **chases Hiei**

Kitsune: Um...okay...that was…odd...anyway, they'll be back eventually. Until then, R&R, people! Please??? **puts on chibi look like Kurama's**

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**siverrain**: Thank you so much for the compliments! I feel so loved...

**What2callmyself**: Here next chapter! And that's the point of after-chapter stupidity! Things that don't usually happen do! LOL.

**kitty-yasha**: Thanks for your review! I tried to get the chapter out sooner, but I haven't had much time to type lately. And please, make good on your word and review for more chapters.

**IceDragonKatana**: LOL on the hair-brush-brother-named-Fred thing, and thankies for the review! And no problem about the review thing. My computer sucks, so I know how you feel. I am hardly ever able to review stories, because the stupid computer won't let me!

**flyingshadow370**: I will so _not_ have Mukuro in this story! I _hate_ her! She really, really bugs me...oh, and sorry for not updating soon! I tried! I really did! But so...much...homework... **suffocates**


	5. Love You Out Loud

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own a thing..._**cries**

* * *

Love You Out Loud

"So why're we here again?" Kuwabara asked as they all stood outside the karaoke bar the next night.

"Yes, I should be at the hospital," Kurama said.

"I told you guys...I'm not sure," Yusuke said impatiently. "Yukina called and said for everyone to meet her here. Said she wanted to just...have fun."

"Is Hiei going to be here, too?" Kurama asked, rather sharply.

"Um...no," Yusuke said. "Yukina said he didn't want to go. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Kurama said, a bit too quickly. "Let's just go inside. The girls are probably waiting."

The inside of the bar was bright and cheerful, quite the opposite of most bars. At one end, a karaoke stage was set up, but no one was singing yet, because it wasn't that late. The bartender was standing behind the bar, waiting hopefully for some business.

"I'll go get the drinks. You guys go find everyone else," Yusuke said.

Yukina waved at that them from a table to the left, where she sat with Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and a very confused teenaged Koenma.

"Hi, guys," Yukina said as they sat down. "Thanks for joining us!"

"Yeah, great, so what're we doing here?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm not sure. We're waiting for one more person..." Yukina began. But she was cut off when the bartender grabbed the microphone off its stand on the stage.

"Good evening, gentlemen, ladies! We have a volunteer singer up at last, who would like to sing a song by the American band The Rascal Flatts. Let's all give him a warm welcome!"

Everyone applauded when a small, dark figure dropped onto the stage from the rafters above, except for one table near the back, where there were just gasps and a lot of staring. Because the people at that table had recognized the small figure.

Hiei grabbed the mike in his hand and, looking acutely aware of the fact that everyone was watching him, spoke into it, nervously. "Um...hello. I'm Hiei...and I'm here tonight because...well, because I wanted to sing a song for the one I love, and who, I _know_, loves me back. At least, I hope so, after the idiot I made of myself recently. This person and I recently had a fight, but I want to make up for it by letting this person know just how much I care." There were quite a few "Awws" at that, which Hiei thankfully chose to ignore, rather than jumping off the stage and rip out the voice boxes the sounds issued from. "So...that said...can someone turn on the music?"

Someone laughed, and Hiei gave his famous death glare, which showed he was deadly serious. There as an "eep" and someone turned on the music.

Kurama stared at Hiei as he began to sing. The Jaganshi's voice was...beautiful. Kurama had never really noticed. Then he began to listen to the _words_ of the song...

**I have always been a little shy.**

**I've always been the quiet type till now.**

**And I never let my feelings show.**

**I never let anybody know**

**Just how much I was so deep in love.**

**But now that you're in my arms...**

Kurama stared some more. Could this mean...

**I'm gonna stand on a rooftop.**

**Climb up a mountaintop.**

**Baby, scream and shout.**

**I wanna sing it on a radio,**

**Show it on a video,**

**Baby, leave no doubt.**

**I want the whole world to know**

**Just what I'm all about.**

**I love to love you out loud.**

Yusuke leaned over and nudged Kurama. "Hey...did you know Hiei could sing like that?"

"And who the hell is he talking about?" Kuwabara added.

"Shut up," Kurama said uncharacteristically. "I want to listen."

**You keep bringing out the free in me.**

**What you do to my heart just makes me melt.**

**And I don't think I can resist.**

**But I've never been one to kiss and tell.**

**A love this true can't be subdued.**

**So I'm gonna let out a yell.**

**I'm gonna stand on a rooftop.**

**Climb up a mountaintop.**

**Baby, scream and shout.**

**I wanna sing it on a radio,**

**Show it on a video,**

**Baby, leave no doubt.**

**I want the whole world to know**

**Just what I'm all about.**

**I love to love you out loud.**

**Baby, I want the whole world to see**

**Just how good your love looks on me.**

Kurama felt a grin spread across his face, and he laughed joyously. Everyone stared at him. He ignored them.

**I'm gonna stand on a rooftop.**

**Climb up a mountaintop.**

**Baby, scream and shout.**

**I wanna sing it on a radio,**

**Show it on a video,**

**Baby, leave no doubt.**

**I want the whole world to know**

**Just what I'm all about.**

**I love to love you out loud.**

**Baby, I love to love you out loud.**

**Yeah, I love to love you out loud.**

As he finished the last line, Hiei looked straight at Kurama, and smiled. He dropped the mike and, ignoring the applause, jumped off the stage and ran over to Kurama, who jumped up and held his arms out to grab the little figure hurtling toward him.

Neither of them even bothered with words or apologies. Hiei simply tilted his face up and kissed Kurama as hard as he could, conveying his feelings that way.

They broke apart only when neither of them could survive any longer without air, and Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and buried his face in his fox's chest, and used his Jagan to go into the kitsune's mind.

::I missed you, Kurama. I thought I was going to die, I was so lonely::

::The emotionless Jaganshi gets lonely?:: Kurama teased.

::Yes, ever since he met a beautiful fox who is so filled with all these emotions...joy, love, sadness...that he made the Jaganshi want to feel it to. I'm so sorry, Kurama. And...I love you.::

::Really?::

::Duh::

::_Where_ did you learn that word?::

::Um…Yusuke…::

::Of course. I love you, too, Hiei.::

::I know::

"Um...guys?"

Kurama sighed, and, reluctantly, stepped away from Hiei and faced the rest of the bar.

He found the sight that greeted him quite comical. Every face was turned toward them with a shocked look, and some also looked rather sickened.

But their friends...everyone in their group seemed, though shocked, happy. Yukina looked absolutely beside herself with joy. "My oniisan has finally found a mate!" she said happily.

Hiei gave her a small, fanged grin. "Thank you for the help, Yukina."

"Wait...you were in on this?!" Shizuru demanded.

"Kind of. I didn't know why Hiei-oniisan wanted me to bring everyone here, though."

"So does this mean you can finally stop being such a jerk all the time, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, and for once, Hiei's reply wasn't snide or spiteful.

"Yes. I can be happy now."

"YAHOO! That certainly calls for a celebration! All drinks on me tonight!" Kuwabara laughed.

The bar people stopped looking shocked and a cheer rose. Kuwabara's eyes bugged out, and he said, "I didn't mean for _everyone_!"

As usual, everyone ignored the poor guy.

* * *

Almost done! Only one more, completely random chapter left!

* * *

**Reviewer's comments:**

**Yutaan**: Thanks for the review! And, as you can see, they did turn out happy!

**pickles( )**: Why am I a meanie?! I didn't do anything wrong...did I?

And I apologize if I missed anyone. MediaMiner is a jerk and isn't showing me any of my reviews from people on that site.


End file.
